Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies
Mehra Milo and the Lost Prophecies is the nineth quest in the main questline of , after "Corprus Cure." Background Objectives *Speak with Caius Cosades in Balmora. **Be promoted to Operative by Caius and become the de facto leader of the Blades in Vvardenfell. *Look for Mehra Milo in the Temple Canton in Vivec City. *Gain entry to the Ministry of Truth. **Help Mehra escape from her cell. *Travel to Holamayan **Speak with Gilvas Barelo to receive the lost prophecies. Walkthrough The Nerevarine must return to Caius Cosades after they have been cured of Corprus, who reveals that he is being recalled to the Imperial City in Cyrodiil. He gives the Nerevarine a promotion to Operative of the Blades (which effectively means the Nerevarine becomes the leader of the Blades in Vvardenfell) as well as final task to complete: find the Lost Prophecies. Caius reveals a contact by the name of Mehra Milo who may be able to help the Nerevarine to obtain the prophecies, which, once recovered, should be taken to Nibani Maesa in the Urshilaku Camp. Finding Mehra Milo The Nerevarine first travels to the Temple Canton in Vivec City to speak with Mehra Milo. However, after speaking with members of the Temple it is revealed that Mehra has not been seen since she last went to her office. Yet, once the Nerevarine has forced their way into her office, they discover that the only evidence that Milo has been in the room is a note with the code word Amaya. The note reveals that she has been taken to the Ministry of Truth and that the Nerevarine may be able to rescue her, requiring two Divine Intervention scrolls and a method of levitation. The Ministry of Truth The Ministry of Truth is found on the Moonlet suspended above the Temple Canton in Vivec. The Nerevarine must levitate up to it in order to gain access to its cells. On the ledges of the Ministry, the Nerevarine may speak to Alvela Saram, a guard who is in league with Milo. She will give the Nerevarine a key to gain entrance into the Ministry, although she also warns that the Nerevarine will be attacked on site, and that the inside doors each have separate keys. Milo can be found within the rightmost cell within the Prison Keep at the top of the Ministry. The Prison Keep is guarded by many Ordinators, all of whom will attack the Nerevarine on sight. If the Hero is not a beast race, has a rank of adept or above in the Tribunal Temple, and is wearing the Indoril helmet, cuirass, and pauldrons, they can speak to the Grand Inquisitor, provided his disposition is above 70, and talk about "proper authorization." Once Milo's cell has been reached, she will ask for the Divine Intervention Scroll to fulfill her plan to escape. She then agrees to meet with the Nerevarine at Holamayan once they have escaped. She gives advice and a password to reach the Holamayan Monastery. Milo will then use the Divine Intervention Scroll to escape, leaving the Nerevarine to do the same. Holamayan Having made their escape, the Hero must go to Ebonheart. Once there, the Nerevarine will speak with Blatta Hateria in the East Docks, who will ask the Nerevarine if she "knows you." The Nerevarine uses the password given by Milo, and ask if Hateria would "go fishing?". She then provides the means to travel to Holamayan. Holamayan itself is a hidden monastery that houses the Dissident Priests. The monastery, however, cannot be entered at any other time than Dawn or Dusk. The rock that blocks the entrance only opens from 6 AM to 8 AM or 6 PM to 8 PM. Once the Nerevarine enters Holamayan they can speak with Gilvas Barelo about the lost prophecies. He will give the Nerevarine three papers: Kagrenac's Tools, The Lost Prophecy and The Seven Curses, and informs the Nerevarine more about the prophecies about the Nerevarine. The Nerevarine may then travel to the Urshilaku Camp in the north of Vvardenfell and speak with Nibani Maesa. Journal Trivia *Once Caius Cosades leaves at the beginning of the quest he will not be seen in the game again. **This gives the Nerevarine the use of his house as a storage and bedding area, as well as several of Cosades' possessions. **This also removes Cosades as a trainer. *Should the Nerevarine be Patriarch of the Temple, then the Ordinators within the Ministry of Truth will not attack. They will even reveal the location of the keys to each door within the Ministry. **If the Nerevarine is a not a member of the Temple, they may be able to obtain the key from the Grand Inquisitor provided that his disposition towards them is above 70, they are wearing Indoril helmet, cuirass and pauldrons and they are a non-beast race. **If the Nerevarine is a low ranking Temple member, they may speak to Duldrar Saren to stop the Guard's attacks. *Mehra Milo's disposition towards the Nerevarine increases by 60 during the quest (20 after the beginning, 40 after giving her the Divine Intervention Scroll). *The times that Holamayan opens are a reference to Azura, Daedric Prince of Dusk and Dawn. de:Mehra Milo und die verschollenen Prophezeiungen ru:Мехра Мило и утраченные пророчества fr:Mehra Milo et les prophéties oubliées